


Good things

by thathardcoreshipper



Series: Where It All Leads Us [2]
Category: evansson fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Romance, Songfic, evansson all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: We'd talk maybe 20 times a dayAnd still I never say what I want to sayI thought I wouldn't need toI guess I read you wrong





	Good things

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I wrote them a long time ago when there's a rumour that the had a dinner in UMI.  
> So the time line will be when they shooting Avenger 3, I guess??
> 
> And english is not my first languange, so forgive me for misspelled and bad grammar.  
> *basically I put Sam Smith - Good Thing on replay while writing this story.
> 
> ENJOY! :)

Her lives is good now.

Not great but good. The divorce is final.

The rough path is passed her. It might seems too fast for her to start a relationship but, they will never be a right time.

Its only a right moment. And this moment, is right for her.

 

She likes hanging out with Colin. He’s nice, caring and fun.

But if people ask if she love him, maybe no. Not that far yet.

 

“So, dinner tonight?” Chris asked stopping her trail of thoughts.

She look at him. His hair is longer. She never saw his hair this long.

“Sounds good” she gave him a simple smile.

 

“Umi? I heard the food is great there.” He rustle his long hair, seems so uncomfortable.

 

She chuckled at his expression. He always a diva, wants everything to perfect, clean, fine grooming.

And his longer hair seems like in the way of that.

"Hmmm.. sounds great!” Her blonde wigs is starting to get uncomfortable too.

 

“I just dont know, how you woman can manage a long hair” he said and trying to find a hairtie that he put it somewhere in his suits pocket. “There you go, i lost my last hairtie, damn it!”

 

She laugh at that “oh now, c’mon miss, i have bunch of it in my trailler” she motions her head to where her trailler is.

 

“God! You’re a life saver” he followed her happily.

 

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

They were at one of their favorite vegan restaurant in Atlanta having dinner.

“So i heard that you broke up?” She finally asked him after she in doubt whether its good to asked him about his break up.

 

He sighing, and have a sip of his kombucha. “Yup”

 

She gave him a simpatetic looks. She know how happy he is when he’s with jenny.

She knows how jenny love him and how he loves her. She take his hand on her and look in to his eyes.

“I’m sorry for that”

 

He smile at her. “Thank you, but I think its for the best” he squeeze her hands back.

 

They enjoy their dinner at the restaurant and talking about how it will be great to spend a day on the beach.

Walking there and just relax. They need it.

 

_**...LATER THAT NIGHT** _

“I dont think im going to get back on my trailler for tonight.” He said to her on their way back.

 

She look at him with a quizzical looks in her eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

He looks at her greens eyes.

“Well, tomorrow i had no scene in avengers or any schedule, so maybe i just gonna book a hotel and spend the night there.” He averted his gaze.

 

And then she realize how deep the break up affected him that he need to get away for awhile.

 

“You need a company chrissy?” She offering mindlessly, and her words now sounds so weird. “I mean for a drink!” She quickly corrected it.

“Well, I had no avengers scene this weeks and going to tokyo for ghost in the shells promo in 2 days so... pretty much free”

 

He smile. Put his hands in his pocket. “Sounds great.”

 

_**...AT THE HOTEL** _

 

“So white wine or red?” She ask him while he open the window to get a city view. They make the light in the room dimmer than the outside.

 

He looks at her. “Red of course” she answered for him. He just let out a smile.

 

“Here you go” She handed him the glass.

 

“Thank you” He sat at the edge of the bed. While she standing by the window.

 

They stay in comfortable silence for a minute. “You know, I can imagine how tabloid will gossip when they saw us together.” She said while sipping her wine and enjoy the night view.

 

And it just hit him, how bad it seems right now. With her as someone’s wife and a mother, staying at the hotel only the two of them.

“Oh god” he stand up so fast, almost spilling his drink. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it through. Damn it!” He put his wine glass down. “I’ll call you a cab”

 

“Hey” Scarlett call him and stop him to call the cab. “You know that it was just a joke right? And beside, its me who offering to stay with you” she motion him to sit down again.

 

“Yeah” he let out a sigh. “Sorry, my mind is a mess now” he ruffled his hair.

 

“It’s okay” she put down her glass and sit beside him.

 

She hold his hand. And he hold hers back.

She look at his bright blue eyed that turn to a gloomy one.

Then her other hand reaching for his cheek.

Once her hand in his cheek, he look at her eyes.

And she pull him in her embrace.

 

He hold her tightly.

They stay like that until the night turn to dawn.

 

 

_**PRESENT DAY** _

 

“Here you go” she give him a hair tie.

 

“You are a life saver” he overreacted.

She just snort and roll her eyes.

 

He’s busy tying his now longer hair. And she catch a glimpse of his hand.

 

The hand that use to hold her tight, and pull her deep in his embrace.

 

It’s a lie if she said she had no feeling for him anymore. But her feeling is less important than his presence in her life.

It’s less important than their friendship. She’s too afraid to lose him in her one of failed relationships.

 

It was great when they together, but the break up, it’s hell.

And now, they can be close like they used to be. It’s enough for her.

 

“Done!” He look at her from the reflection in the mirror.

She catch his gaze and smile. And he smile back.

“Finally! Took you forever” she bump her shoulder to his playfully. “Im starving, c’mon, we need to get change!” 

 

He smile a her joke.

And she smile back at him.

 

 

 

 

_ Too much of a good thing won't be good for long _  
_ Although you made my heart sing, to stay with you would be wrong _  
_ Too much of a good thing won't be good anymore _  
_ Watch where I tread before I fall _


End file.
